tokyomewmewpowerfandomcom-20200213-history
Tart
Tart Ikisatashi is a character in the manga and anime series Tokyo Mew Mew, and one of the main villains of the story. He is the one of the aliens who come to Earth, wishing to "reclaim it". History ''Tokyo Mew Mew'' Tart first appears in volume 3 of the manga and episode 13 of the anime. He arrives on Earth with Pie. Tart's race (known as Cyniclons in Mew Mew Power) originally lived on Earth, but it became uninhabitable so they moved to another planet. This planet was even worse. All the aliens were forced to live underground for thousands of years due to sandstorms and other disasters. They finally came back to Earth, only to find that it had been taken over by humans. It is unknown how humans ended up on planet Earth. ''Tokyo Mew Mew à la Mode'' Tart makes very small appearances in À la Mode, which does not advance the story plot. Tart makes a small appearance in one small panel Kish sneezes. Tart tells Pie and Kish that even though he shows his stomach as well, he doesn't get cold, with Pie replying "The idiot never catches a cold...", and Tart getting angrily replying "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!". In Japan, it is believed that if you sneeze, it means someone is talking about you, which is why Kish sneezed as Mint was talking about him, and Tart didn't sneeze as no one was talking about him, but Tart assumes it's something else. This would be a joke most Americans would have trouble understanding, as it is an old wives tale of Japanese origin. An additional joke used in the alien's exchange would be the Japanese superstition that stupid people don't catch colds, hence Pie's words. Tart also appears in "Berry's Rush Report 2", asking what happened to him and his planet, and in "Berry's Rush Report 3". Personality Tart is kind of a crybaby and hates to be called chibi/chibiko (Japanese for runt, or midget) in Tokyo Mew Mew. He argues a lot with Ichigo and usually resorts to name calling. Overall, he is a rude and childish alien who likes to have fun, and make people cry. He is more prone to laughing out of true amusement (as opposed to Pie's solemn expression and Kish's 'evil smirk'), and throws occasional tantrums when things don't go the way he expected them to. His energetic, childishly curious personality is comparable to that of Pudding Fong. Love Interests In the manga, Pudding Fong and Tart appear to like each other, later developing crushes on each other. At first, he kidnaps Pudding, who doesn't seem to care that he's the villain. When he saves her from one of his dangerous Chimera Anima, she thinks they are friends, and nicknames him Tar-Tar (Taru-Taru). At the end of the manga, before Tart leaves, Pudding kisses him and puts a candy drop in his mouth. Tart says he might come back to Earth for more, and to see Pudding again. In the anime, Pudding is underground with Tart. At first, Pudding is still cheerful as Tart tries ignoring her. Later, Tart realizes that Pudding was running out of air to breathe and was going to die when Pudding starts panting. He teleports them aboveground, saving them both. Also near the end of the anime Pudding is about to fall from weakness and Tart catches her. He says what a fool he was and how he didn't like fighting anymore. Pudding replies by saying that now that he's with her she is 100 times stronger, and puts her face down close to his. Appearance Tart has medium-length brown hair which he has in two pigtails. His skin is light and his outfit exposes a lot of his body. He has large pointed ears and golden eyes. His shirt is red and he wears black shorts and bandages around his legs, but he doesn't wear any shoes. People says and calls him midget. Weapons and abilities Tart often wields a click-clack toy for a weapon, and has attacks named "Ho-Rai-Den" (封雷転, "Ho-Rai-Den") (Closing thunder revolvling), and "Hissatsu Hourai-Kyuu" (Certain Kill Gourd Ball). Aside from his having control over plants and Chimera Animas also made from plants, he can perform flight, teleportation, and can even steal the spirit of a human (which he did once) like the other two aliens. Family Mia Ikumi has confirmed that Pie and Tart are brothers and Kish is his adoptive brother. Voice Actors *Tart is Voiced by Asai Kiyomi *In the 4Kids English dub he is voiced by Jimmy Zoppi Trivia *Tart is a boy but he is called a girl in the English version of the manga more than once due to his feminine looks. However, this could just be a translation mistake by Tokyopop.They often misspell names or change the names so that the names are not confusing. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Male characters